


THE DAGGER OF TRUTH, a lake clarity fanfic.

by orphan_account



Category: Lake Clarity (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, this is a fic. dedicated to the awesome audiodrama called Lake Clarity. It is set in the same universe, only with a totally new character. It's a very short story that I hope you guys like it.





	THE DAGGER OF TRUTH, a lake clarity fanfic.

I noticed the sky crack open yesterday. Didn't tell anybody about it, obviously... 

Saw columns of beams of yellow light come passing through the cloudy openings, and I heard a voice.  
This voice that spoke to me like it was trying to lull me to sleep, one that sounded kinda familiar. Like, at first, I thought it sounded like thunderstorms, and heavy rain, ‘cause it was loud, but also very calming at the same time. I didn’t know how to explain the thing that was happening to me at that very moment.

I was totally overwhelmed by this almost religious experience.

Started thinking that, maybe this is how Joan of Arc felt when she received her calling and stuff? 

Anyway, this happened around the time people were getting ready for Frozen Dead Guy Days, and I had just gotten back from seeing my parents.

The voice droned into my ears telling me to embrace something called: ‘The Dagger of Truth’, whatever that meant! Kept saying that I needed to hold it tightly...and to use it with the sole purpose of relinquishing the presence of all evil...which, apparently, was this force that had been following me around since I was a little baby. Stalking me here and there, following every step I took. The booming voice from up high told me to avoid attending Frozen Dead Guy Days for now, and to go somewhere else instead. Told me to go to a place I had no idea of it existing at all. It was this hollowed cave located a few blocks away from where I lived. 

What was even that about? ‘Dagger of Truth’ sounded like some item from a lame role playing game everybody forgot about, but probably played back in the 90’s. 

The 90’s were wild, man.

I’ve never experienced anything like this in my life before, I swear. I went to a local Esoteric shop that had just opened a couple of weeks ago. It sold the usual crap. Lucky charms, Tarot Cards, lots of Incense sticks, and a whole assortment of items that looked ancient as hell. Oh yeah and Vinyl Records too for some reason? 

I went to talk to the lady at the counter, she was listening to The Doors and awkwardly snapping her fingers at the same time to the rhythm of the beat. 

“Hey, so, um, do you know anything about this thing called ‘The Dagger of Truth’? I kinda need to get me one.” 

She was bobbing her head, and snapping her fingers even more. Kinda felt like she was ignoring me, but I guess she was just too hypnotized by the music or something. 

“HEY!” I yelled. “OH, UH. SORRY.” The lady took her headphones off, placed them at the top of the bookshelf that was at the back. “How can I help you today, young girl.” 

“I’m a dude.” 

“Oh! Apologies.”

“Apologies accepted.” 

“Anyways, do you sell Daggers of Truth here?”

“Do you mean like, the Athame and stuff? The usual Witch-y deal?” 

“uh, I guess?” 

“Yeah, one came in the mail yesterday. You want it? If you do, it’s yours! At a very cheap price…” 

“Alright, cool. How much?” 

“Like, ten cat teeth, maybe?” 

“Yeah sure, no prob...wait...CAT TEETH?” 

“Ha ha, I’m just joshing with ya kid. 10 dollars.” 

So, I gave her the money, and in return she gave me a wooden Athame with cool looking runes carved into it. I said thanks to the lady with silver white hair and left the store. God, it smelled so much of incense, my nose was starting to feel itchy. 

I guess they call me crazy for a reason right? Yeah, sure. Don’t mind at all though, totally understandable, but the voice kept caressing my ears, speaking to me even while I was taking a dump in the bathroom that same day after I had purchased the so-called ‘dagger’. Sometimes when you gotta go, you just have to. I wanted to ignore it so bad, but I couldn’t. It told me there was an underground facility housing vicious monsters that needed to be fed. I was like: “What the hell are you talking about?!” 

Then weird shit started happening. More disappearances, some people started getting sick out of nowhere. Like, not just getting the flu type of sick, but, the type of sick where you throw up blood after claiming you saw visions of the end of the world and lose your mind over it. THAT type of sick. 

Was I going fucking delulu? Everything that was happening was too real to pretend that it wasn’t. 

I began to cry out of enormous amounts of panic and stress combined, now that I think about reacting that way it was pretty hilarious. Picture a twenty something guy, bleached colored jeans pulled down, with his butt-cheeks touching the toilette seat, freaking out like that. 

I flushed the toilette after I was done, washed my hands. You know, the usual routine. Then, I had this feeling of wanting to look myself in the mirror. It was like the mirror knew I was there looking at it, and it was looking back at me. So fucking creepy! It started glowing like the stars glow in the middle of a pitch-black night. 

That same droning voice, showed up again. Like its words were a tongue, and the tongue was licking my ears. So gross, but you couldn’t avoid hearing those one line sentences that were cryptic as fuck. 

 

“THE DAGGER OF TRUTH,” it yelled. “DID YOU ACQUIRE IT?” 

“Yeah, I did. What do you want me to do with it?” 

 

“INVITE YOURSELF TO COME INSIDE THE CAVERN, THERE YOU WILL GET YOUR WINGS BACK.” 

“What wings?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING! AT LEAST HELP ME UNDERSTAND!” I wasn’t doing a good job at keeping my cool, or staying calm either. Just wanted this whole thing to stop because it was making no sense and I didn’t want to end up at a psych ward. 

“YOU’LL FIND OUT WHEN YOU GET THERE! SO GO!”

That’s all it said to me, then it vanished. 

The phone started ringing and it was my mom asking me if I wanted her to save me a slice of her home-made apple pie she always makes this time of the year. “Yeah, su...re…mom.” I told her. “Are you okay? You sound awful?” I didn’t know what to tell her, everything was fucking far from normal. 

“I have to go do some errands, mom. I’ll call you back as soon as I can, but thanks for the apple pie!” 

There I was, at the bus stop.

It always took a lot of time for the thing to get here, but I’ve gotten used to it. 

As I waited, the sensation of skin going numb was the one thing I couldn’t stop from feeling, going all over my body, like a coat or something. My fingers began to release very tiny jolts of electricity straight to the concrete of the street. 

“HOLY SHIT!” I exclaimed. 

Right there, another jolt, and after that I levitated for like ten seconds. My hair was up, kinda like after somebody rubs it with a party balloon to create this funny friction situation. When I finally stopped floating, twenty centimeters above the ground, my hair returned back to its place, and the bus arrives just in time. Inside the bus, the Bus Driver was listening to Jimi Hendrix’s “Hey Joe” at the loudest volume possible. 

The song went all: “Hey Joe, where you going with that gun on your hand?” 

And I mean, I wasn’t going anywhere with a gun, but I did have a cool looking wooden dagger thing at the back of my bleached-colored jeans! Anyway, it took almost like an hour or two to get to where the droning voice had told me to go to. I still couldn’t believe I was taking orders from a voice I wasn’t able to see who it belonged to. 

That’s all I remember. Wish I had gone into the place where the voice was asking me to go to see what was hiding in there. I made the connection that by ‘wings’ the voice meant I have gotten the ability to levitate, even if just for a couple of seconds. My parents got a phone-call from the Bus Driver, since he was nice enough to do that for me. I mean, I did fucking pass out right then and there? With no recollection of how I had gotten where I was. 

Eventually though, I started to remember everything. 

The next day I turned the television on to watch the news and turns out a lot of people were concerned about me. Word got around that my little jolts of electricity turned into this massive thunderstorm thing that kept twirling around, dancing like a long-legged ballerina. Lots of buildings lost their electricity because of me, half the town went through a temporary blackout. 

Ranger Joan had a talk with the Bus Driver who had called my parents two days ago. She wanted to figure out what the hell was going on. Bus Driver guy then told her he’d seen a couple of other kids coming out of The Woods, disoriented, and completely out of it, with strands of their hair dancing upwards. Their eyes flipping around making it so you could only see the white parts. Said it was a horrible sight to behold, and they were talking in this language that sounded like gibberish to him. 

Nobody has ever found out what went on that day, or the other days before that one for that matter. 

I still have the wooden dagger that cost me 10 dollars though, I nailed it to the wall of my room.


End file.
